


Turquoise

by GoodQualityStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Holiday Season, M/M, McHanzo Week, Mistletoe, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, cheesy af, swearing in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQualityStuff/pseuds/GoodQualityStuff
Summary: Jesse has a merry Christmas.





	

Last Christmas Jesse McCree was passed out drunk in a bar.

At that time he didn't think he'd end up here. If he told his past self where he was now, he would have punched himself in the face. Right now Jesse was surrounded by old and new friends, passing around and opening gifts around an elaborately decorate Christmas tree. A fire was going in the fireplace uncomfortably close to the tree. Jesse was keeping an eye on it, but it hadn't caught on fire yet.

He sat on a couch next to Lucio, holding a cup of egg nog and wearing a [sweater](http://partycity.scene7.com/is/image/PartyCity/P652317?wid=600&hei=600) that said "Son of a Nutcracker" going up in a diagonal fashion. Zenyatta was currently opening his present from Angela and everyone had their eyes glued to him. It was the last present to be opened and everyone was hoping for something grand.

Zenyatta meticulously unwrapped the paper, acting calm and serene when it was obvious he was just taking his time to toy with everyone. Finally the box was unwrapped and he peeked inside.

"Oh my."

He closed the box and placed his hands on top. A beat passed before Hana let out a yell.

"What is it?! You can't just close it and not show us!"

Zenyatta let out a small laugh and opened the box, taking out what was inside. He revealed a simple bracelet with a blue stone. Everyone looked curiously at it, then at Angela. She smiled at the group.

"It's a turquoise stone. It's suppose to help keep balance."

"It is lovely," Zenyatta said putting it on. He held his wrist out, looking at the stone with delight. A moment of silence passed before Reinhardt stood up.

"Now that the presents are done, it is time to feast!"

Everyone got up and followed his lead, heading to their spots at the table. Reinhardt, Lucio and Fareeha went off to another room to grab the food. Jesse sat in his spot, seated between Satya and Hanzo. He glanced at the two of them to catch their attention.

"I don't know about y'all but I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

Hanzo and Satya shared a look of distaste before looking away. Jesse didn't miss the smile that crossed Hanzo's face.

Reinhardt, Lucio and Fareeha soon returned, their arms full of food. The second they placed the platters down everyone began to help themselves, heaping food on to their plates and smothering it in gravy. More food kept coming in and plates kept piling higher. Hanzo sat with his arms by his side, his plate covered with a modest amount of food. Jesse could tell he wasn't sure whether to start eating yet or not. He nudged his arm, causing Hanzo to look at him. Jesse picked up a huge spoonful of mashed potatoes and shoved it into his mouth. Hanzo smirked, taking a piece of his own food and chewing it. Jesse smiled.

He still liked seeing Hanzo's tongue piercing.

After everyone had settled down and gotten their food Winston raised his cup, hitting his fork against it to grab everyone's attention. Everyone went silent as he stood up, holding his cup in the air.

"A toast, to a new Overwatch!"

Lena lifted her glass.

"To a new team!"

Jesse lifted his with a smile.

"To new beginnings!"

Winston grinned.

"It's been a pleasure to work with you all over the last year. I know it hasn't been an easy start. We had plenty of... rough bumps at the beginning, and to be honest, at times, I didn't think we were going to last. But the end of the year is nearly here, and we've only gained members and progress. With our odds, by this time next year we'll be saving lives just as we used to!"

"Oh I hope not," Jesse said, "This time next year I wanna be eating just like we are now."

He gained a couple of laughs, but mostly he just received groans and eye rolls. Winston sighed.

"What I'm really trying to say is I'm proud of each and every one of you, and I know you will all do great. So cheers to another year of Overwatch!"

"Cheers!"

Everyone raised their glasses before taking a sip. Quickly after everyone was eating and talking, telling old stories, sharing facts and prying personal information from each other. Jesse laughed along, feeling at ease. Something he hadn't felt in awhile. He snuck glances at Hanzo next to him, trying to get a real good look at his [sweater](http://partycity.scene7.com/is/image/PartyCity/P652753?wid=600&hei=600). He couldn't believe Genji talked him in to wearing it, but he guessed that was part of Hanzo turning a new leaf. Besides, he looked good in anything.

The group disbanded, taking time to digest before dessert was served. Jesse took the time to have a smoke, sneaking out by himself. He leaned on a railing outside, letting out a puff of smoke into the cold air. For the first time in awhile, he felt calm on Christmas. Instead of regrets and mistakes bombarding his thoughts, he could only think about how he was now. He was with people he knew, cared about, in a place he was safe. He had a bed, food, even had a fire going in a fireplace. He didn't have to fear for his life here.

"Jesse."

Jesse jumped at the voice, being pulled out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Hanzo leaning in the doorway and tipped his hat.

"Come all the way out here to find me?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I have a problem I need your help with."

"Sure thing darlin'."

Hanzo frowned but didn't object to the name. He never did, which Jesse was grateful for. He really liked that nickname for him. He hoped one day he'd be able to use it in a romantic way. He put out his cigarette and followed Hanzo back inside. He was led down a couple of halls away from the dining room before Hanzo stopped suddenly in front of him. Jesse nearly bumped into him, stopping just in time.

"The problem's here?"

Hanzo nodded, giving Jesse a grave look.

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"There is mistletoe above us and you have yet to kiss me."

Jesse felt his heart skip as he looked up. He found that mistletoe was, in fact, hanging above them. He looked back down at Hanzo, a goofy smile creeping on his face.

"Did you plan this?"

Hanzo smirked.

"Do you plan on asking questions all night or are you going to help me?"

Jesse tipped his hat up, leaning closer.

"I'd be a terrible gentleman not to help a person in need."

Hanzo leaned up, closing the space between them. Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo's waist as they kissed, taking it in while he could. A Christmas romance was cheesy, but damn it if he didn't love it anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> fuck i was just having such a hard time writing a fic for today
> 
> not a great fic to end mchanzo week but FUCK IT I WAS GONNA FINISH MCHANZO WEEK NO MATTER WHAT
> 
> if i got time i might write a better one idk
> 
> ANYWAY THIS WEEK WAS FUN and i might continue a couple of the things i wrote, not this one though


End file.
